1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eyeglasses, more particularly to an eyeglass assembly having an eyeglass unit that can be pivoted upwardly and out of the field of vision of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many kinds of eyeglasses are available in the market today. Some eyeglasses have lens members fixed to lens rims of the eyeglasses, while other eyeglasses include main eyeglasses, and auxiliary eyeglasses mounted either removably to the main eyeglasses or pivotally relative to the main eyeglasses. The main eyeglasses may be fixed with near-sighted or far-sighted lens members, while the auxiliary eyeglasses may be fixed with colored lens members. The main eyeglasses are usually connected with lens members that are frequently used by the user and that are fixed respectively within rims of the main eyeglasses.
However, taking for example a user having a far-sighted vision, he/she usually wears corrective eyeglasses to look at nearby objects, and removes the eyeglasses to look at distant objects. These frequent wear and remove movements of the eyeglasses are inconvenient for the user. Although auxiliary eyeglasses may be fixed with corrective lens members, and the main eyeglasses fixed with clear, non-corrective lens members, the user still encounters the problem of having to attach and remove the auxiliary eyeglasses to and from the main eyeglasses. Additionally, the auxiliary eyeglasses are likely to get lost when separated from the main eyeglasses.
Similarly, when wearing sunglasses, the user has to remove the sunglasses when entering a premise, such as a building, a bank, etc., or, when driving into a tunnel or a dark site. These wear and remove actions can easily damage the lens frame and the lens members. The use of auxiliary sunglasses results in the same problems described above with respect to the auxiliary eyeglasses fixed with corrective lens members.